DBZ vs Seigaku
by Yithril
Summary: Crack The gang of dragonball Z have all fought against ruthless monsters bent on destroying the world and have been through a lot, but nothing like braving the challenges of the world of Prince of Tennis.


"You've gone absolutely insane dad!" screamed Bulma, tugging at her bright blue hair and staring in wonderment at her ancient father.

"Now now dear don't get so riled up. Now just a few more adjustments," said Bulma's father, using a wrench to fiddle with his new invention.

"Dad this will never work," lamented Bulma, placing a hand on her face and sighing.

"Now that's not the inventor I raised, Bulma. Never say give up I always say,"

"What does this thing do again Grandpa?" asked Trunks. Trunks was an energetic and bouncy young lad of maybe eight years of age. His hair was light purple and his face was the spitting image of his mother. Trunks walked around his grandfather's new invention, a thoroughly confused look spread out across his face. The contraption was about fifteen feet high and ten feet across. It looked like a huge metallic circle with a bright blue pad as its base.

"Well Trunks for the past few months I've been studying up on our friend Goku's instant transmission ability. I thought if I could develop a machine that performs that same ability, I could revolutionize mankind. Think of it, instantly transporting to anyplace on the planet!" said the old man, now working with some wiring.

"But dad you really don't know if this really works or not! I mean sure, it could teleport you like Goku's instant transmission, or it could rearrange your molecules and turn you into toothpaste! Do you really want to find out the hard way?" lamented Bulma, realizing that it probably was too late to persuade the old man.

"There we are, the final touches. Dear could you call Goku in here?" said the old man, apparently ignoring Bulma's pleas for sanity.

Sighing, Bulma simply nodded and left the room, heading down a long hallway. Goku and his family, Gohan, Chi chi, and Goten, had all come to visit at Capsule corporation. Specifically, Bulma's father needed Goku for this special invention, but it was also a nice get together for everyone. Bulma found Chi chi and Gohan sitting on a blanket eating a picnic lunch, while Goku and Goten were running around playing tag.

"Hey Goku, my father is ready for you," said Bulma, an air of apprehension in her voice.

"Oh hey Bulma, sure thing I'll be right in," said Goku walking towards her. Goten ran up from behind him and tagged him in the back.

"Tag you're it dad!" cried Goten. Goten was a small boy and the spitting image of Goku, while Gohan looked much more like his mother Chi chi.

"Sorry Goten daddy doesn't have any more time to play right now. After I'm done helping Bulma's dad test his new machine, we can play then," said Goku, playfully patting his son on the head.

"Sure thing dad, can I watch??"

"Sure thing son."

Goku followed Bulma down the long hallway back to her father's laboratory with Goten running right behind.

"Alright Goku all I need you to do is stand right here at the center of the pad. When I give the word I want you to use your instant transmission technique. My machine will pick up the necessary data, and then my machine will be complete,"

"Sure thing, I just stand right here?" asked Goku

"Sure thing Goku. Alright, here we go…..1…2…"

The machine began to make a low whirring sound as several blinking lights along the pad light up.

"3! Alright Goku use the technique!"

Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate. After several seconds, however, Goku had a look of pure confusion on his face.

"But where am I going doc?" asked Goku.

At that moment, the pad began to glow an eerie blue, as crackles of lightning began to shoot up violently all around the machine.

"Hey wait, what's going on?!" yelled out Goku, who found himself unable to move. Soon a brilliant flash of white light erupted from the pad, enveloping everything in blinding light.

"Oh no, the machine's out of control!" yelled out Bulma's father.

A pulse of energy erupted from the machine, spreading out for miles and miles. Goku felt himself being torn away from reality, as he was sent ripping through the space time continuum. Swirls of color and a cacophony of sounds invaded Goku's senses for an indeterminable amount of time, until his vision went dark.

Seconds later, Goku woke up, and found himself lying on the ground in front of a strange building.

"Man what a ride," said Goku, getting up slowly and rubbing his head.

Looking around, Goku was extremely confused. Looking down at the ground, he saw several of his friends had unexpectedly joined in on the ride.

"Trunks, Gohan, Goten, what are you guys doing here? Did you get sucked up too? Wait is that, Vegeta, with Piccolo and Krillin? What's going on here?" asked Goku.

"Where in the devil is this place, and why are you here Kakarot?" said Vegeta snarling.

"Gohan it seems the doc's new gadget still has quite a few kinks in it," said Gohan laughing nervously.

"Maybe I can get in touch with grandpa…" said Trunks, digging into his pocket and producing a communicator.

"Grandpa…Grandpa can you hear me?! Grandpa!"

The communicator was silent for a few moments, but then a loud crackling noise could be heard.

"Trunks…this is…where…machine is broken…" said a crackly voice from the communicator.

"The machine is broken? How are we going to get back then gramps?" said Trunks into the communicator.

"Have to fix…need…two hours…"

The communicator then went dead. Trunks let out a sigh, putting the communicator back into his pocket.

"Looks like Grandpa is going to have to fix the machine, it's broken," said Trunks plainly to the rest of the group.

"Well what a fine mess this is. First I was training on a mountain and now I've been sucked across time and space with Kakarot of all people," grumbled Vegeta.

"Well first off I think we need to figure out where here is," said Piccolo looking around.

"Looks like a school," said Gohan.

The group was standing in front of Seishun Gakuen middle school. According to the clock on the tower, it was now after three fifty three in the afternoon. All of the children were leaving or heading off to after school club activities.

"Maybe if we look around we'll get a better grip on where we are," said Trunks who motioned for every else to follow him.

After a few minutes of wandering around, the group ended up behind the school where the Seigaku tennis club was practicing. Sounds of horribly pronounced English names for attacks and yelling could be heard from the courts. Goku looked on in wonderment, as Goten tugged his karate gi.

"Dad what game are they playing? It looks like fun!" yelled Goten jumping up and down.

"That's tennis son, I guess you've never seen it living in the forest with me and your mom," said Goku.

A few feet away, three young children carrying plastic containers filled with tennis balls caught a glimpse of Goku and the others.

"Kachiro, who is that?" said Horio, a young brown hair loud mouthed boy. He was wearing a distasteful bright green and orange shirt. Next to him were Kachiro and Katsuo, the other two thirds of the freshman trio.

"I've no idea Horio. I haven't seen them around here before. Maybe they're exchange students?" said Kachiro.

Horio put down his plastic container of balls and ran over to Goku, quickly followed by Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Umm, excuse me are you all exchange students…Waa!" Horio let out a wail of surprise as he caught sight of the green skinned, pointy eared Piccolo.

"Oh hi, we were trying to figure out where here is," said Gohan.

"Dad! Dad! Can we play tennis too?! It looks like fun!" wailed Goten jumping up and down.

"I'm sure our senpais would love to let you guys join in on our club activities, if not just for an exhibition match," said Horio.

The freshman trio soon left and returned with Oishi, the captain of the team.

"Well I suppose an exhibition match would be okay. It'd be good practice at least. Why don't you all pick an order to play?"

"An order to play?" said Goku scratching his head.

"There will be two double's matches, and three singles. So just pick who will be paired up and we'll get started in a few moments," said Oishi.

Goku and the others huddled together to come up with a line up, while Vegeta stood off to the side, his arms crossed.

"Foolish games," snarled Vegeta.

In a few moments, everyone at the Tennis club huddled around a single court, ready to watch the exhibition matches.

"Doubles two, forward," said Arai, the referee for the match.

"Seigaku doubles will be Kawamura and Momoshiro," said Oishi, nodding towards Momo and Kawamura.

"For our doubles team will be Vegeta and Krillin," said Goku holding a clipboard.

Krillin and Vegeta both grabbed tennis rackets from the freshman.

"This is ridiculous, being forced to play these childish games. I am a warrior!" grumbled Vegeta, clearly perturbed.

"Why do I have to be paired up with Vegeta, man I have no luck" thought Krillin as he entered the tennis court.

"One set match, Seigaku Kawamura to serve," said Arai.

Kawamura, a young brown haired Japanese boy, threw the ball up in the air to serve it. As Kawamura gripped his racket, he entered into his burning mode persona.

"Come and get some! Moeru ze, eat this, DELICIOUS BURNING!" yelled Kawamura as he hit the tennis ball, delivering his burning serve.

Vegeta and Krillin were both pretty surprised to see a flaming tennis ball. Vegeta quickly reacted, hitting the ball back with ease.

"What nonsense is this??" thought Vegeta.

A long rally ensued, with neither side being able to take the point. Kawamura stood in a crouched position.

"Here it comes, Kawamura senpai's Hadoukyuu!" yelled out the freshman trio.

"Burning!" yelled out Kawamura as he hit the ball with all his might, delivering the powerful hadoukyuu shot. The ball careened across the court, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake.

"Wow, not bad," thought Krillin who held his tennis racket in both hands.

"Ka….me….ha…me…HAA!" yelled out Krillin, who hit the ball, infusing it with ki energy and blasting it back at Kawamura.

A gigantic blue bolt of energy ripped past Kawamura and Momoshiro, disintegrated the chain link fence behind them, and went on a destructive course till it finally hit a nearby building and blew it up, sending pieces of brick and debris flying into the air.

"Uhh…out? 30-40" said Arai.

"You lost the point you fool," sneered Vegeta, looking down at Krillin who was thoroughly embarrassed at over doing it.

"Sugoi. They were able to return Kawamura's Hadoukyuu with an even more powerful version of it," said Fuji.

Vegeta and Krillin got back into position and the match resumed. After another long rally, Vegeta was getting extremely impatient. Kawamura sent another hadoukyuu shot careening towards Vegeta.

"I grow weary of these games…" snarled Vegeta who dropped his tennis racket and raised his right arm, his open palm facing towards Kawamura.

"Vegeta what are you..?!" cried Krillin who immediately jumped out of the way and hit the ground.

"It looks like you're the one who'll be, BURNING, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Vegeta as he sent a powerful bolt of ki energy streaking towards Kawamura, reducing the poor boy into subatomic ash.

"Taka-san!" yelled out Momoshiro, who could only watch helplessly as his friend was overcome by the ki energy and destroyed.

After the explosion, all that was left of Kawamura was a pair of smoking tennis shoes and bits of his racket scattered along the ground.

Vegeta grinned maniacally, and began to walk off the court.

"I guess, Seigaku…forfeits. Doubles two goes to team Dragonball," said Arai, nervously watching Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.

"Vegeta, you didn't have to _destroy_ the other team to win!" said Goku.

"You do as you like, Kakarot, but it's obvious you don't understand how we true Saiyans solve our problems," said Vegeta chuckling to himself darkly.

"Next up will be doubles one, myself and Kikumaru for Seigaku," said Oishi grabbing his racket.

"We'll avenge your death Taka-san," said Kikumaru as he and Oishi entered the tennis court.

"For the Dragonball team, Doubles one will be Trunks and Goten," said Goku.

"Yay! Yay! We get to play!" said Goten jumping up and town with his racket.

"Let's go Goten, we gotta act cool," said Trunks.

Everyone got into their positions, as the Doubles one match was about to begin.


End file.
